User talk:BestEditorPromise!
Welcome, BestEditorPromise!! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Patapon 3 page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming a Patapedian. Rah Gashapon (talk) 05:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ANd fuck you Blocking. This is what happens when a smartass (you) thinks that they are original/untouchable by removing the content on one of our pages. Don't come back. 07:06, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I noticed this isn't the first wiki you've vandalised. Just do the other wikis a favour and stay off all of them. BestEditorPromise! BestEditorPromise! (talk) 06:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Rah you just said to me "And Fuck You" so I went mad. See it in My Message Wall. I SAW that so I went mad. I Don't really want to destroy this wiki because it's my favorite. But I saw it in my message wallBestEditorPromise! (talk) 06:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Damn, you caught me If only I was able to see every edit made on the wiki. Also, you vandalised the Patapon 3 page 24 hours and 31 minutes before adding the message onto your own talkpage. So please, don't waste your time trying to blame other people for your own mistakes. 07:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) BestEditorPromise! (talk) 07:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC)BestEditorPromise! ~ Yeah I admit I did that because you said "Fuck You" during you are welcoming mr in this wiki. I only did that because you said it to me.BestEditorPromise! (talk) 07:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'm assuming you didn't notice the first link. It shows you adding "ANd fuck you" to your talkpage. The automated welcoming message did not offend you, you offended yourself. I'll link it again, http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BestEditorPromise!?diff=prev&oldid=84010 09:37, November 8, 2013 (UTC) 12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)~~ BestEditorPromise! (talk) 12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)OK THIS IS MY WORD FOR YOU : FUCK YOU.BestEditorPromise! (talk) 12:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC) You know that "~~~~" puts your own signature, right? Not that you will be able to respond, I've removed your right to edit this page. 01:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC)